1. Field
A lighting system and methods for controlling the same are disclosed herein. The lighting system and methods as disclosed improve the operation of lighting to allow a more efficient utilization and conservation of energy resources.
2. Background
Lighting systems and methods for controlling the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.